1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display apparatus, and in particular to illuminated artistic display apparatuses suitable for a night light, with the display being of a figure generally known and pleasing to children.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The art abounds with illuminated sign devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,764 issued to A. Dash on Oct. 28, 1930, which discloses a fabric member provided with a plurality of letters or numbers that are transparent or translucent with a lighting source (light bulb) disposed behind the indicia, which becomes clearly visible at night and is disposed on the flap portion of an awning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,865 issued to H. B. Turner, et al. on Aug. 21, 1951, a window canopy or valance is disclosed, which is illuminated providing indirect lighting in the room that it is mounted in.
In U.S. Pat. 3,271,568 issued to Lundberg on Sep. 6, 1966, discloses a mural, which is placed over a window and has a structure disposed thereabove providing light that illuminates a scene (mural) provided on a generally flat surface.
However, none of the known prior art devices are suitable as a night light for children who are afraid of the dark or provides a relaxing figure, which is known to the child. The instant invention overcomes the shortcomings found in the prior art and provides artistic indicia thereon in the form of an object or character known to children and has illumination disposed as pinpoints (small bulbs) disposed at selected points throughout the indicia providing a warm glow suitable as a night light and which may be switched on and off at various prescribed times or sequences.